Beastlord Warder
Beastlord Warder Locations Beastlord Warder Combat Arts/Spells Warder Combat Arts/Spells *Amphibian : **Poison secretions : direct poison damage + noxious debuff **amphibian consumption : direct piercing damage + small pet heal **Noxious emission : direct group poison damage + deflection, parry, defense debuff **Leaping Lurge : direct crushing damage *Aquatic : **Aquatic Regeneration : group heal **Crushing force : crushing group DOT **Impenetrable Hide : deflection, parry and defense group buff (short duration) **Wild snapping : direct crushing group damage *Avian : **Bird’s Eye : chance to hit with a weapon buff for group (short duration) **Swarming Dive : direct group piercing damage **Sky’s Restoration : group heal **Vicious Talons : Piercing group DOT *Bat : **Moonlight Dive : direct piercing damage **Piercing Fangs : direct group piercing damage + arcane debuff **Sonic Precision : crit bonus buff for group **Sonic Shriek : Piercing group DOT *Bear : **Crushing Paws : Crushing DOT **Hibernating Restoration : group heal **Fierce Growl : physical mitigation group buff (short duration) **Maul : direct crushing group damage *Boar : **Feral Consumption : direct piercing damage + small pet heal **Frenzied Feeding : group heal **Rampage : piercing DOT **Wild Charge : direct crushing damage + attack speed debuff *Bovid : **Crushing Hooves : crushing DOT **Nurturing Presence : increases healing received by group **Territorial Regeneration : group heal **Weighted Charge : direct crushing group damage *Canine : **Charging bite : direct piercing damage **Crushing Maw : direct crushing damage + physical debuff **Moon’s Howl : direct piercing group damage + slow **Vicious Charge : crushing group DOT *Feline : **Batter : direct crushing group damage **Feast : direct piercing damage + small pet heal **Feline Nurturing : group heal **Throat Bite : piercing group DOT *Reptile : **Debilitating Venom : direct poison group damage + noxious debuff **Poisonous Fangs : poison group DOT **Reptilian Vigor : potency group buff **Venom Spray : direct poison group damage *Rodent : **Ankle Bite : direct piercing damage + slow **Consume Flesh : direct piercing damage + small pet heal **Rabid Bite : direct piercing damage **Rabies : disease DOT *Simian : **Furious Swipe : slashing DOT **Simian Restoration : group heal **Simian Siphon : direct slashing damage + small pet heal **Spinning attack : direct slashing group damage *Dire (Exotic – offensive) **Enhance: UncontrolledRampage : Group Crushing + decrease mit vs all dmg **Enhance: Dire Drain : DD crushing + pet heal **Enhance: Savage Mauling : DD crushing + decrease mit vs all dmg **Enhance: Crazed Roar : DD mental *Drake (Exotic – offensive) **Enhance: Wing Beat : DD crushing **Enhance: Fire Breath : Group heat + group dot **Enhance: Draconic Flames : Group heat + decrease mit vs elemental **Enhance: Draconic Alarcrity : Group buff increase multi attack *Enchanted (Exotic – offensive) **Enhance: Enchanted Eyes : DD magic + pet heal **Enhance: Magical Pyre : DD magic + decrease mit vs arcane **Enhance: Arcane Affliction : DD magic + DOT **Enhance: Mystic Burst : DD magic *Mystical (Exotic – defensive) **Enhance: Mental Intrusion : Group mental + DPS debuff **Enhance: Mental Blast : DD mental **Enhance: Psionic Destruction : Group mental DOT **Enhance: Psychic Assault : DD mental + weapon attack on multiple targets debuff